


Drinking the Milky Way

by IBlameItOnTheKenways



Series: Star Clocks [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Photography, Short One Shot, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlameItOnTheKenways/pseuds/IBlameItOnTheKenways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot about the night sky and anything that happens under it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a moder AU for this pairing, where Thomas is Daud's adopted son and Corvo likes to take photos and has an urbex blog.  
> I had a two page long, complicated, but rather uneventfull plot-summary and this was supposed to be part of that fic.

It's been two weeks since Corvo mentioned that he wanted to take photos of stars. He dropped little comment here and there, about how nice some pictures he had seen looked, or how much Emily wanted to see the Milky Way. Daud understood the situation, and started organising a road trip. A couple days later he showed up at Corvo's driveway, ready to take the man and his daugther from the city, away from the light that shone brighter than the stars themself.  
The night sky in Dunwall was nothing more than a big, blue sheet painted with small, dirty-grey clouds. Like the ocean after a storm, dark, foamy and dead. They all itched to get away from it.  
Corvo was humming an old lullaby to Emily in the back, Daud was driving, and Thomas sat beside him. It took them three hours to get away from the unnaturally blue illumination of the whale oil lamps.  
The darkness above them was spotted with shiny white dots, some small and some big. It was like a puzzle, waiting to be solved, points wanting to be connected. Emily drew lines with her fingers, paintig bears, bows and hearts. Corvo took many pictures and explained how make perfect landscapes during night.  
After that they just sat in the wet, emerald grass, eating the cookies that Emily ruined. She didn't hear Daud complain about the increadible amount of frosting and lemon, because she was sleeping silently in his father's lap. And Thomas didn't see or hear anything either. He was trying to use what Corvo taught him about photography, so he missed when Daud pulled out a glass of brandy of his coat, when the two man whispered inappropiate things to eachother, or when Corvo laughed, while Daud was frowning, because Emily kicked him in her sleep.  
He did see the awkward, chasest kiss, and even dared to take picture of it.  
Noone knew that this picture is going to end up on the door of the fridge between old drawings made by Emily.


End file.
